


I'm crazy but you like that

by kalika_999



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Drinking, Grinding, HYDRA Husbands, Lapdance, M/M, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/pseuds/kalika_999
Summary: He settled onto Jack's lap as a joke to see if Jack would shove him off since his chair got hijacked by Barnes.
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow
Series: MCU Kink Bingo [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639597
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 5





	I'm crazy but you like that

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quillingyousoftly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quillingyousoftly/gifts).



> Hello, I know m'lady likes lapdances despite this being short maybe maybe you like? lol
> 
> Also for the 'Special Occasion: Bachelor/Bachelorette Party' square on my MCU Kink Bingo card.

Brock's not sure how he got here, to this decision. Maybe it's the pounding beat of the music goading him, maybe it's that he's five beers in, but he settled onto Jack's lap as a joke to see if Jack would shove him off since his chair got hijacked by Barnes who showed up late, and instead Jack does the opposite and grabs his hips and pulls Brock a little closer.

They’ve all settled in here, in the back room of this club, a space all to themselves for Barton’s bachelor party because apparently he likes shit like this from the twist of a frown Steve has when they walked in as a group since it was Rogers who arranged it all. It’s supposed to be a starter of the night anyway; they get a drink, or five, have some fun before bar hopping and painting the town purple. 

Eventually half the party abandons the two side by side tables in favor of the dance floor, but he's comfortable where he is, and Jack isn't moving either. Clint wiggles his eyebrows at the two of them, it should look stupid when Barton’s wearing a sparkly pink tiara and a sash that states he’s the bride to be.

Brock flushes but he’s pretty sure it’s from all the booze and body heat, obviously nothing else especially for reasons he's not going to think too hard about right now, but then the song changes, something playful and a little teasing, kicking up his pulse as he recognizes it and making him want to move with it. He sets down his beer for a moment and does a slow rock back into Jack's lap; Jack's fingers tighten on his hips and he huffs out a short, startled breath.

Some of the guys hanging out are looking at them now, and it's definitely the beer making Brock bold when he keeps going in spite of that. They’re here to take it have fun anyway so fuck it.

Someone, Brock can't say who at this point maybe it's even Sam, laughs and says something in amusement and all Brock catches is the word  _ lapdance _ and well why not? Brock’s done worse things with an audience.

He gets up and turns, nudging the chair away from the table, and Jack gets this mischievous glint in his eye that Brock can always read, getting up long enough for Brock to push the chair they were both sitting on into the spotlight of the one lone light they have before settling back down. When Brock smirks at him and settles back in, facing his Second this time, it's like they're sharing a moment, a joke not for the rest of their teammates and friends.

Though, well it’s not entirely a joke. He’s had feelings for Jack for a long while, he’s just not into screwing shit up with him and complicating things. Brock straddles him, booted feet planted on the floor and his glass of beer held away from the two of them so he won't spill it, and he thinks, in one big fleeting moment, _who gives a flying fuck?_

The music keeps going, catchy and hot, and Brock grips Jack's shoulder with his free hand and goes for it, moving his hips in time to the beat, a slow grind in Jack's lap while he mouths the chorus to himself because he really does like this song, and Jack grits his teeth, trying to keep himself composed.

Jack's getting hard, from Brock? Maybe, but he’s not completely sure, it could just be from the rub, but he's looking up at Brock, mouth red from biting his lip to hold himself together or maybe even stop himself from making a noise despite it definitely being drowned out by all the chatter and music. Brock looks down at him, meets his eyes for a moment just to get any kind of sign but Jack doesn’t give him anything so Brock decides to go for it with a close of his eyes, grinding against Jack slow and hard, their jeans catching together with the friction.

“Damn, get it, Rumlow!” One of the guys shouts, half of it drowning out but he hears it and _God_ , they're all watching this. He’s not gonna live it down when they’re all sober again and back to work. Nobody tells him to stop though, or cracking dumb fuck jokes about it, and Jack doesn't push him off. That on top of the heated gaze of whoever’s not left in their private room is mildly overwhelming, and he feels hotter than he did earlier, making Brock's breath come short.

Natasha wolf whistles, so he knows she’s still there even though she shouldn’t even be here per tradition but what’s tradition to Romanoff anyway? Hell he’d be more surprised if she wasn’t. Brock doesn't open his eyes, brave enough to go for it but not quite ready to stare into Jack’s eyes while doing it, he’s not about to delve into that kind of intimacy no matter who’s watching and he grips his shoulder tighter and moves closer, hips pressed together to keep grinding, and Jack groans, obviously unable to hold it in anymore, a deep rumbly sound.

And..it’s a lot to take in. Brock's been hard for a while, and every grind down is a gut deep shock of pleasure, enough that he's afraid he's going to cum right here and now before Jack is done but he can't help losing himself in the thought of it. He can't help but think what it might be like if they didn't have their jeans in the way and he was in Jack’s lap, skin against skin, riding his dick instead of feeling the goddamn monster through two layers. It also makes it a little more thrilling, combined with the idea of everyone still there watching as Jack works him, not that he regularly daydreams about his friends holding court while he’s getting fucked but then again he’d be in the moment, it might be fun.

"Fuck." Jack grinds out, tightening his grip on Brock's hips to pull him in harder, change the angle until it's just right for him, because apparently he doesn’t care about pretenses anymore as much as him. Brock lets himself be moved, gives himself over to it entirely, eyes squeezed shut as he lets his body be used for Jack's pleasure. He's making little noises too now, knows Jack can hear it over the smooth beat of the music by the way his breathing is going.

In the end, Brock can't hold off any longer than this and Jack pulling him down against him again pushes him over the edge and he whimpers helplessly as he cums, eyes closed so tight it hurts, letting the feeling wash over him.

"Rollins, cum on his face!” Tony calls as a joke, maybe, he wasn’t even invited as far as he knows. As Brock comes down from his high, it quickly sinks in he just came in front of his friends and he flushes redder than he already is. He opens his eyes, still shuddering from aftershocks, and meets Jack's gaze who lifts his eyebrows with that mischievous gleam in his eye still. He’s offering and Brock can’t help the way he wishes he was sixteen again and let his dick do the talking. 

Brock nods but not in front of these assholes, they got enough of a show. Instead he carefully moves to stand up despite his body’s protests to stay boneless and leads Jack towards the bathroom, boos and laughter picking up behind them. Someone says  _ finally _ and it’s probably Bucky, Brock can’t really think about that when Jack’s hand is planted on his ass shamelessly while they’re practically running for privacy.

Brock steps into the stall and Jack hesitates in behind him for a second before he does and pulls the door closed, steps in close enough that the bodies brush against each other. 

Jack opens his mouth, maybe to say they’re good like this and they don’t have to do anything else or some other shit to give him an out, instead Brock shoves him against the door and leans up for a kiss that’s deep and desperate and filthy, his hands twisting and bunching up the fabric of Jack’s button down.

“God, Rawls..” He breathes out between kisses, presses into Jack’s mouth as Jack growls in agreement that’s mostly wordless but Brock likes to think their friendship’s gone way past communicating verbally. “I’m not gonna let ya cum on my face, not tonight anyway but I’ll still help ya out.”

Then Brock falls onto his knees, his fingers groping desperately at the belt and Jack’s head hits the door with a heavy thud when Brock’s mouth opens and swallows him down. 

And..it’s not bad. More than he expected. Better too, because Jack swears and reaches out to tug his hair in response, telling Brock how good he is, and how hot he looks with his lips around his cock and _God_ , the way Jack groans out his name is music to his ears. 

He makes his own noises, pleased he can take all of him in, choking a little on it as tears threaten to fall but Brock really doesn’t care about those things, this is decadence he feels as Jack gets a handful of his hair properly and fucks in at the same time, and if Brock didn’t already cum he’d have then, shivering under his grip.

Brock hums, pitched as he keeps watching the way Jack’s face goes slack, his green eyes dark as he holds his gaze with amazing control while fucking his mouth just enough that he cums quickly after with a shuddering curse. 

Soon after Brock pulls off and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, smug over how debauched Jack looks while he’s grinning and he’s so fucking gorgeous it’s painful.

“That was..a lot.” Jack eventually manages to say, grin fizzling to a smile. “I almost backed out on coming to this.”

“Yeah well, m’sure yer glad ya did cum.”

Jack laughs and pulls him up, wrestles him a little so now Brock’s pressed against the bathroom stall door, trading messy kisses while hands can’t stop touching each other. 

“Come home with me after, tonight.” Jack asks, hope all over his face that it makes him look younger than he is, like a teenager asking his crush to the dance and it’s Brock’s turn to smile at him. 

“We don’t have to do anything. I know we’ll be wasted by then, well you’ll be.” He adds and Brock can’t help smirking, he leans up for a kiss as Jack keeps a firm hold on him as his hips like they always belong there. 

Maybe they always did, Brock thinks, bringing his arms up to drape around Jack’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> This all just struck me when I heard Daisy by Ashnikko /shrugshrug


End file.
